Palpatine
“ Tutto sta procedendo come ho previsto. “ ~ La linea più famosa e memorabile dell'Imperatore Palpatine Sheev Palpatine , anche segretamente conosciuto come Darth Sidious , più tardi conosciuto semplicemente come Emperor Palpatine o The Emperor , è uno dei principali antagonisti della saga di Star Wars . È il principale antagonista sia della trilogia originale e della trilogia prequel, sia un ricorrente ricorrente nel franchise televisivo e diversi romanzi all'interno della continuità di Star Wars Legends e dell'attuale continuità mainstream. Era un Maestro Sith immensamente potente che era anche l'ex apprendista di Darth Plagueis e il fondatore dell'Impero Galattico . Darth Sidious è anche il principale antagonista della serie 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars (ambientato tra gli eventi di Attack of the Clones e Revenge of the Sith ) per apparire in molti episodi di tutte e 6 le stagioni come un'incarnazione del male, sebbene il suo le apparenze sono viste solo a volte e come ologrammi nelle prime stagioni della serie. Un'anima oscura, un potere affamato Oscuro Signore dei Sith e malvagio incarnato, Sidious progetta di rovesciare gli Jedi manipolando molti degli eventi delle Guerre dei Cloni per costringersi a governare l'intera galassia. È facilmente uno dei cattivi di maggior successo, poiché è riuscito a governare la galassia, ed è stato inarrestabile per anni fino a quando il suo apprendista Darth Vader lo ha sconfitto. È stato il più famoso ritratto nei film di Ian McDiarmid . In Star Wars: The Clone Wars , è stato doppiato dal compianto Ian Abercrombie e in seguito dal leggendario attore, Tim Curry. Personalità All'inizio, Palpatine sembrava essere un individuo compassionevole, ben intenzionato e innocuo. Tuttavia, questa non era più una facciata pubblica che Palpatine ha inventato per nascondere la sua vera natura come Darth Sidious, e mentre il Signore dei Sith espone tutto questo: quello di un individuo molto omicida, egoista, ambizioso, assetato di potere e imprevedibile . E come tale, c'era solo un obiettivo che aveva in mente di realizzare: il controllo totale dell'intera galassia. Freddo e dominante, è obbedito o cancellato da lui. Nonostante la sua arroganza, era molto intelligente e manipolatore, con un certo senso dell'umorismo. Darth Sidious era anche conosciuto per essere ingannevole e ingannevole, in quanto avrebbe ucciso i suoi alleati o li avrebbe uccisi, poiché non desiderava condividere il suo potere con nessuno, specialmente con i suoi apprendisti. E a differenza della maggior parte degli altri Sith Lords, preferisce usare la rottura mentale e la Forza per la forza fisica. Dopo aver in seguito ottenuto il pieno controllo della Repubblica Galattica e trasformato nell'Impero Galattico, abbandonò la sua personalità pubblica e divenne apertamente un sovrano tirannico; nonostante questo, non ha mai rivelato di essere l'Oscuro Signore dei Sith per il pubblico; come solo i suoi seguaci più fidati erano a conoscenza della sua identità Sith. Darth Sidious era l'unico Sith Master / Oscuro Signore dei Sith nella storia della galassia per raggiungere il fine ultimo dell'Ordine dei Sith: sradicare l'Ordine Jedi e portare la galassia sotto il dominio dei Sith. Anche Sidious desiderava fortemente diventare immortale; il suo padrone aveva una volta avuto la capacità di impedire agli altri di morire usando il lato oscuro della Forza. Palpatine / Sidious impararono questa stessa abilità e desideravano usare un potere simile, se ne esistesse uno, per aumentare la sua durata di vita in modo da poter governare la galassia per sempre, con uno di questi schemi che comporta la creazione di un virus creato dalla Forza, chiamato Progetto Blackwing . Comunque, le ricerche di Sidious per tali segreti dei Sith erano in definitiva infruttuose (poiché il virus Blackwing trasformava i suoi ospiti in zombi non morti e dovevano essere sradicati), e non trovò mai un modo per diventare immortale. Nonostante il suo desiderio di diventare immortale, Sidious anticipa la possibilità di affrontare la morte, e in alcuni casi, è disposto ad affrontare la morte provocando qualcuno a cercare di ucciderlo per convertirlo nel Dark Side e continuare la sua eredità malvagia. Come la maggior parte dei praticanti del lato oscuro della Forza, Darth Sidious era suscettibile alla paura fino al punto di essere paranoico. Questa paranoia era estesa al punto in cui temeva il potere di altri utenti della Forza, e li aveva cacciati e uccisi o trasformati dalla sua parte come servi fedeli. Tuttavia, la sua paranoia non fu mai ampia fino al punto di essere codarda e pusillanime, poiché provava poca paura ed era più che disposto a confrontarsi direttamente con avversari eccezionalmente potenti come Mace Windu e Yoda, se necessario. Alla fine la paura si rivelò essere la sua debolezza, in quanto gli causò una costante trama e piani di azione contro i suoi nemici, che alla fine portarono alla creazione inaspettata dell'Alleanza Ribelle e all'eventuale caduta del suo Impero. Nonostante la sua natura malvagia, era un noto mecenate delle arti; questo è stato evidenziato nell'artigianato delle sue spade laser, e nelle molte statue e sculture presenti nel suo ufficio durante il suo periodo di cancelliere. Tuttavia, abbandonò la maggior parte del suo amore per le arti quando divenne imperatore in favore dell'espansione del suo potere. Inoltre, sebbene Sidious riconoscesse apertamente di essere un Dark Sider, non si considerava malvagio, ma piuttosto si considerava un salvatore. A un certo punto dell'intervista, il suo attore, Ian McDiarmid, sosteneva che Darth Sidious era "ancora più malvagio di Satana". Storia Primi anni di vita Sheev Palpatine è nato a Naboo e molto presto ha dimostrato di essere un sociopatico violento, viziato e misantropo che ha usato le connessioni della sua ricca famiglia per tirarlo fuori dai guai anche quando si è lasciato guidare da una guida spericolata che ha ferito gli altri e ucciso due persone. Palpatine fu espulso da una delle più alte istituzioni educative di Naboo e forse dall'intera galassia. Palpatine disprezzava anche suo padre, Cosinga Palpatine, che considerava un debole e un vigliacco. Questo risentimento sarebbe venuto alla testa quando il Palpatine più giovane, ora sotto il nome di Darth Sidious, uccise tutti quelli che aveva conosciuto nella sua stessa famiglia, compresi i suoi genitori, i suoi due fratelli minori e le sue due sorelle, e nelle parole del suo secondo maestro "si battezzò nel lato oscuro. " All'età di trent'anni, era il senatore di Naboo. Come Darth Sidious, in seguito divenne apprendista di Darth Plagueis, ma lo tradì e lo uccise dopo che "divenne inutile" a causa dell'insegnamento di Sidious troppo in fretta. Fu durante il suo apprendistato a Plagueis che Darth Sidious prese il suo primo apprendista Darth Maul , che decise di rapire, trattare come uno strumento e senza pietà abusato e torturato nel nome di trasformarlo in un'arma vivente definitiva con un unico scopo, uccidere il Jedi. Episodio I: The Phantom Menace “ Puliscile. Tutti loro! “ ~ Darth Sidious che autorizza la Battaglia di Naboo In Star Wars Episodio I: The Phantom Menace , Darth Sidious è il principale antagonista (anche se il suo apprendista Darth Maul è il grande). Per portare a termine il suo piano di 2.000 anni per annientare definitivamente gli Jedi, organizza una guerra contro la Repubblica come leader della Federazione dei Mercanti con il nome di Darth Sidious. Quando Palpatine alla fine guida la Repubblica, diventa un leader da entrambe le parti, assicurando che nessuna delle due parti ottiene abbastanza vantaggio per vincere la guerra. Questo, a sua volta, causa innumerevoli morti di combattenti nella Guerra Galattica, incluso Jedi. Il Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e il suo Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi arrivano sulla nave della Trade Federation Control per negoziare, come richiesto dalla Regina di Naboo. Dopo il loro arrivo, Darth Sidious interrompe la loro missione ordinando al Viceré Gunray di assassinare gli ambasciatori. Quando gli Jedi scappano, il Signore Oscuro fa terminare al viceré tutte le comunicazioni nell'edificio del Senato. Come parte del piano dell'Imperatore Palpatine di diventare il nuovo Cancelliere Supremo della Repubblica, promette alla Regina Amidala che "metterà fine alla corruzione", mentre il suo popolo stava soffrendo mentre il controllo della Federazione commerciale sul sistema Naboo aumentava. I delegati e gli altri membri del Senato continuarono a discutere, e persino il Cancelliere, non riuscì a compiere alcuna azione decisiva. Durante un incontro al Senato, Amidala è finalmente d'accordo con il senatore di "chiedere un voto di sfiducia" nella direzione del Cancelliere Valorum, ed eleggere un nuovo, più forte cancelliere, per fermare la tragedia. Dopo la sconfitta dell'apprendista forse più leale del Signore Oscuro, Darth Maul , in un duello con Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan, diventa con successo il nuovo Cancelliere della Repubblica e uccide anche il suo maestro Darth Plagueis poco dopo, notando come ha fatto che Plagueis era solo il suo maestro, mai il suo padrone. Il suo futuro apprendista Darth Vader era un bambino in quel momento e fu presa la decisione che sarebbe stato addestrato per diventare un Jedi. A quel punto, ha controllato ufficialmente entrambi i lati della guerra. Episodio II: Attack of the Clones “ Conte Dooku: Ho buone notizie per te, mio signore. La guerra è iniziata. Darth Sidious: eccellente. Tutto sta andando come previsto. “ ~ Conte Dooku e Darth Sidious Palpatine è un importante antagonista (e il più grande cattivo) nel secondo episodio della trilogia prequel. Gioca un ruolo importante nell'iniziare una guerra su larga scala, le Guerre dei Cloni. Darth Sidious ha il suo nuovo apprendista, il Conte Dooku , che unifica i gruppi di Separatisti per creare un esercito di droidi da combattimento segreto, il più grande della galassia. Dopo la scoperta di Obi-Wan del pianeta Kamino, un pianeta oceanico con una struttura di clonazione contenente migliaia di cloni umani addestrati, il Cancelliere Palpatine riceve immediatamente i poteri di emergenza per usare l'esercito di cloni contro la Federazione dei Mercanti. Guerre Stellari la battaglia dei cloni Durante le Guerre dei Cloni Darth Sidious ha tracciato e ideato molti eventi e azioni che lo hanno portato ad acquisire più potere. Darth Sidious reclutò per la prima volta l'Assassino oscuro Asajj Ventress per trovare Anakin ed eliminarlo, ma vide che avrebbe fallito ed era solo uno strumento che avrebbe portato alla caduta dello Jedi. Successivamente Palpatine organizzò un complotto per reclutare Jabba the Hutt per unirsi ai Separatisti rapendo suo figlio Rotta e incastrando i Jedi come colpevoli. Il piano alla fine fallì, ma la marea si trasformò ancora in favore di Sidious mentre Jabba permetteva alla Repubblica di usare le corsie dell'iperspazio di Hutt. In un altro momento Nute Gunray fu catturato dal senatore Amidala e preso in custodia per affrontare il processo su Coruscant per i suoi crimini di guerra. Palpatine ha elogiato il senatore, ma questo ha fatto arrabbiare il Signore Oscuro. Comunicando con Darth Tyranus tramite ologramma, Darth Sidious gli disse quanto fosse pericolosa questa situazione, dato che il viceré dalla mente debole avrebbe probabilmente inviato informazioni vitali e gli avrebbe ordinato di essere recuperato velocemente. Dooku disse al suo padrone che avrebbe mandato il suo apprendista Ventress che Sidious vide inutile, ma gli permise di procedere. Ventress salvò con successo Gunray senza che lui dicesse ai Jedi della sua esistenza. Il prossimo piano di Darth Sidious avrebbe avuto un impatto enorme sulla galassia. Darth Sidious tramava per rubare un holocron Jedi che conteneva un elenco dei bambini sensibili alla Forza della galassia che aveva programmato di rapire e trasformarsi nelle sue leale spie. Prima il Signore dei Sith ha assunto il cacciatore di taglie Cad Bane tramite ologramma per rubare un holocron dalle volte del Tempio Jedi con piani che ha fornito che permetteva a Bane di rubare con successo l'holocron. Poi richiese a Bane di recuperare un cristallo di memoria che avrebbe attivato le informazioni nascoste nell'olocron da un Maestro Jedi di nome Bolla Ropal nel Mid Rim. Cad Bane catturò e torturò Ropal che alla fine diede a Bane il cristallo e fece aprire Anakin dall'olocron minacciando il suo Padawan Ahsoka che usò la Forza per aprirlo. Scappando dal Jedi, Cad Bane si ritirò nel suo nascondiglio e contattò Sidious attraverso la trasmissione olografica e disse al Signore dei Sith il suo successo. Darth Sidious disse a Bane di rapire quattro bambini dalla lista e portarli a Mustafar. Cad Bane riuscì solo a rapire due bambini prima che fosse catturato dai Jedi. Successivamente i Jedi riportarono al cancelliere Palpatine che discusse con Anakin se scoprirono chi c'era dietro la trama. Anakin dichiarò che dietro l'evento c'era un essere molto più potente di Bane o Dooku e non sospettava affatto Palpatine che soddisfacesse il Cancelliere. Su Mustafar, Darth Sidious osservò i bambini attraverso l'ologramma usando un droide astromeccanico. Sidious raccontò ai droidi della bambinaia il talento naturale dei bambini e di come avrebbe sfruttato quel potere per i propri bisogni. Guardando al futuro, Sidious vide una visione di spie della Forza addestrate nel lato oscuro che appariva in ogni angolo della galassia che stava eseguendo i suoi ordini. Il droide ha detto al Signore Oscuro che l'operazione avrebbe potuto ucciderli, ma a Sidious non importava nulla per i bambini e ha detto che se la procedura fosse fallita non avrebbe perso nulla. Mentre stava per succedere l'operazione, un allarme da un droide di babysitter disse al Signore dei Sith di una navetta in arrivo che si stava avvicinando e che non apparteneva al cacciatore di taglie. Questo sorprese Sidious come non lo prevedeva e ordinò ai droidi di evacuare i bambini e distruggere la struttura per proteggere la sua identità e porre fine rapidamente alla trasmissione. I Jedi salvarono i bambini e sventarono i piani di Sidious. Durante l'occupazione della Repubblica del mondo neutrale di Mandalore, il Death Watch sperava di recuperare il pianeta dai pacifisti e unirsi alla causa dei Separatisti una volta che il pianeta fosse stato assicurato. A bordo di una nave separatista, il Conte Dooku contattò il suo Maestro che la Guardia della Morte era pronta a combattere le forze della Repubblica quando arrivarono, e il gruppo di schegge sarà visto come un salvatore dalla gente. Darth Sidious espresse preoccupazione per possibili interferenze da parte della Duchessa Satine, ma Dooku assicurò che un assassino di Death Watch si sarebbe preso cura di lei, facendo sorridere il Signore dei Sith. Più tardi nella guerra, Asajj Ventress divenne più forte nelle vie del lato oscuro della Forza. Attraverso un ologramma Darth Sidious accusò Tyranus di voler rovesciarlo come Oscuro Signore che scioccò il suo apprendista che dichiarò che la sua lealtà apparteneva solo al suo Maestro. Sidious quindi richiese la prova e gli ordinò di eliminare Ventress a cui il Conte era tristemente obbligato. Dopo aver assunto il successo nella morte del suo ex discepolo, Dooku contattò Sidious del suo apparente successo. Soddisfatto, Darth Sidious ha elogiato il suo apprendista per dimostrare ancora una volta la sua lealtà. In un secondo tentativo di invadere Naboo, il Separatista lanciò un assalto per conquistare il pianeta. L'esercito di Gungan combatté contro l'esercito di droidi e il capitano Tarpals combattè contro il generale Grievous e lo sottomise a costo della sua vita. Da un quartier generale segreto nascosto all'interno di un'antica struttura Naboo, il conte Dooku ricevette ordini da Darth Sidious. Il Signore dei Sith ha dichiarato che Grievous è parte integrante del suo piano per le Guerre dei Cloni e ha detto al suo apprendista di attirare Anakin in una trappola, catturarlo e organizzare uno scambio di prigionieri. Sidious assicurò a Tyranus che il senatore Amidala avrebbe accettato i termini. Darth Sidious in seguito fece sequestrare dal suo apprendista un'intera colonia di persone del pianeta Kiros e venderle in schiavitù per ricostruire il suo Impero Sith. Allineandosi con gli Zygerriani per far risorgere l'impero degli schiavi, le persone catturate furono portate sul pianeta carcerario Kadavo in attesa dell'elaborazione. In rotta verso la Zygerria a bordo del suo marinaio solare, il Conte Dooku comunicò con il suo Maestro. Darth Sidious ha tenuto conferenze su quanto tempo Sith Empires è stato costruito sulle spalle degli schiavi e ha detto al suo apprendista che per portare avanti questa tradizione saranno necessari milioni di schiavi. Darth Sidious ordinò a Dooku di ottenere la collaborazione della regina Zygerrian Miraj Scintel o di porre fine alla sua regola se non si conformava. Durante la crisi del Clan Bancario, le banche erano diventate in bancarotta e Palpatine mandò Padme a Scipio per occuparsi delle questioni. Come il Signore Oscuro, Sidious ingaggiò il cacciatore di taglie Embo per assassinare originariamente il rappresentante del Clan dei Banchi Rush Clovis, ma riuscì a fuggire dal pianeta con l'aiuto di Padme e Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Embo contattò Sidious e fu contento di sapere del successo e assicurò al cacciatore di taglie che avrebbe affrontato lui stesso. Più tardi la Muun Nix Card contattò Darth Sidious e riferì che Clovis era riuscito a scappare con le prove dei documenti bancari. Sidious affermò che Nix sarebbe stato protetto dallo scandalo. Successivamente il Signore dei Sith contattò Dooku su Serreno e ideò un piano che avrebbe posto Clovis al comando del Banking Clan come un capo fantoccio, ma prima Tyranus dovette intrappolare il senatore. Dopo aver collocato Clovis in ufficio e averlo inquadrato allineando Scipione con i Separatisti e massacrato le forze della Repubblica, il Senato ha chiesto una sessione di emergenza e il Cancelliere ha lanciato una missione di misericordia. Mentre Dooku lasciava il pianeta, Sidious lo contattò con un aggiornamento e gli disse che le forze della Repubblica stavano arrivando. Tyranus ha informato il suo Maestro che l'inganno era completo. Il Signore Oscuro affermò a causa del tradimento, il controllo delle banche sarebbe stato posto nelle mani del Cancelliere Supremo quando Sidious ridacchiò di piacere. In un'inattesa svolta di eventi, il Signore dei Sith, dimenticato da tempo Darth Maul, fu scoperto essere vivo dai Jedi che riferirono al Cancelliere che sorprendeva Palpatine in questa rivelazione. Dopo il briefing, il Cancelliere ha detto ai Jedi di ignorare i fratelli Sith e il loro obiettivo dovrebbe essere quello di trovare Dooku e portare a termine le Guerre dei Cloni, poi ha allontanato il Jedi dal suo ufficio. Quando gli Jedi se ne andarono, Palpatine si sedette sulla sua poltrona e sogghignò, mentre in futuro aveva in programma i ladri Sith. Più tardi, nell'ufficio del Cancelliere, Palpatine ha mediato e percepito il crescente potere dei Nightbrothers sul pianeta Mandalore. Entrò Mas Amedda e gli fu detto di preparare la navetta del Cancelliere che Palpatine portò a Mandalore per affrontare i fratelli nella sua persona segreta Darth Sidious. All'arrivo, una Sidious Force con la tunica e incappucciata soffoca due membri dell'Ombra Collective e cavalca un velocista verso il palazzo reale dove ha affrontato i fratelli nella sala del trono. Sidious entra nella sala del trono soffocando facilmente due guardie fino alla morte e scambia alcune parole con il suo ex apprendista e guarda suo fratello, Savage Opress. Darth Sidious dichiarò che Maul era un rivale e la Forza spinse Maul e suo fratello contro le finestre a muro che ridacchiavano. Dopo aver liberato i fratelli dalla sua presa telecinetica, Maul e Savage accesero le loro spade laser mentre Sidious evocava due dalle maniche della sua tunica per duellarli. La battaglia si spostò dalla sala del trono al balcone dove Savage lo spinse via mentre Sidious Forced tirò Maul e Savage sul terreno sottostante. L'Oscuro Lord Forza spinse Maul contro un muro per un breve colpo, mentre Sidious duellava Savage da solo e in pochi secondi infilò il Fratello Notturno nel petto, uccidendolo. Mentre Maul si precipitava verso il fratello morente, le magie lasciarono il suo corpo e Sidious ridacchiò e disse a Maul la Regola dei Due e balzò sulla piazza sottostante continuando il loro duello. Maul caricò a Sidious sia la sciabola che la sciabola e dopo un breve duello Sidious disarmò Maul e lo colpì brutalmente contro il muro e il terreno. Maul, spezzato e sfinito, implorò pietà e il Signore Oscuro rispose che non c'era pietà e lanciò una raffica di lampi di forza sul suo ex apprendista. Darth Sidious ridacchiò di gioia quando disse al Nightbrother sconfitto che i suoi piani non prevedevano l'uccisione, ma aveva altri usi per lui. Verso la fine della guerra, Darth Sidious affrontò alcuni eventi inaspettati. Durante una battaglia del sistema Ringo Vinda, un clone sembrava avere un guasto mentale e sparare e uccidere un cavaliere Jedi senza una ragione apparente. Il Separatista Ammiraglio Trench vide l'evento e riferì il tradimento al conte Dooku. Su Serenno, Lord Tyranus prese contatto con il suo Maestro tramite ologramma per segnalare l'incidente del clone. Sidious era preoccupato che avrebbe rivelato prove del programma segreto del Signore dei Sith e ordinato a Tyranus di sequestrare il clone per essere esaminato. Come il Cancelliere Supremo, Palpatine apprese che il soldato clone Tup morì e un altro clone di nome Fives potrebbe aver scoperto la cospirazione. Il Cancelliere ha suggerito che il clone venisse portato a Coruscant per l'assistenza medica a cui i Jedi hanno accettato con riluttanza. Arrivati alla stazione di medicina, i Jedi e il Cancelliere si incontrarono con il clone e chiesero se poteva parlare con Fives in privato. Palpatine ha quindi incastrato Fives per un tentativo di omicidio e ha emesso una caccia all'uomo per il clone. I cinque alla fine furono uccisi e morirono senza spargere una sola parola della cospirazione. Più tardi nel suo ufficio, Palpatine disse ai Jedi che i suoi medici personali scoprirono un virus che Tup e Fives avevano dentro di loro da Ringo Vinda come fonte dei loro crolli mentali che i Jedi credevano. Darth Sidious in seguito contattò il suo apprendista che il protocollo 66 era stato scoperto e che i Jedi lo avrebbero presto scoperto mentre Sidious ridacchiava. Qualche tempo dopo, i Jedi scoprirono un naufragio sul pianeta Oba Diah appartenente al Maestro Jedi ucciso molto tempo prima, Sifo-Dyas. Darth Sidious in seguito apprese che i Jedi stavano indagando su Dyas e temevano che avrebbero scoperto segreti che non erano stati scoperti. Sidious apparve al suo apprendista come un grande ologramma e chiese di sapere perché i Jedi stavano annusando l'estremità libera che è Sifo-Dyas. Il Signore Oscuro ha chiesto che Tiranno e i Separatisti ripuliscano gli affari per paura che i loro piani siano minacciati. Sidious si assicurò che il suo apprendista capisse cosa significava se avesse fallito con la forza, soffocandolo attraverso l'ologramma e poi interrompendo la trasmissione. Durante il conflitto, Darth Sidious esaminò la Forza e vide che il Maestro Yoda si trovava a Moraband, l'antico pianeta natale dei Sith, e convocò il suo apprendista a Coruscant. Nell'edificio LiMerge sul lato industriale del pianeta, Tyranus ha incontrato il suo Maestro e ha progettato di colpire un colpo devastante sull'Ordine Jedi. In una sala cerimoniale con statue allineate nella stanza, Darth Sidious ha detto al suo apprendista della posizione di Yoda e dal momento che Dooku era il suo apprendista, hanno un forte legame attraverso la Forza che potrebbe essere sfruttato. Sidious tagliò la mano di Dooku e il sangue si riversò nell'altare pieno d'acqua mentre entrambi sfrecciavano l'acqua con fulmine Sith mentre Sidious recitava un'antica incantazione Sith creando un'illusione per Yoda su Moraband che avrebbe portato i Jedi in una trappola. Nell'illusione, Sidious apparve a Yoda come Sifo-Dyas sotto mentite spoglie e tentò i Jedi con la conoscenza dell'identità di Sidious. Yoda rifiutò e improvvisamente Sifo-Dyas si trasformò in un Sidious schiamazzante e lo circondò di catene di energia. Costretto in un'illusione più profonda, Yoda e Anakin Skywalker insieme a una squadra di cloni arrivarono al palazzo LiMerge e affrontarono i Sith Lords. Anakin impegna Dooku mentre Yoda si confronta con il Signore Oscuro incappucciato che fugge e Anakin uccide Dooku recidendogli la testa. Darth Sidious accende la sua spada laser e Yoda e si lancia in un feroce duello vorticoso. Anakin tenta di entrare nel duello ma viene fatto esplodere incosciente dal fulmine di Sidious. Sidious ha schernito Yoda affermando che se lascerà morire Anakin vanificherà i suoi piani per eliminare l'Ordine Jedi, ma il Maestro Jedi si è sacrificato salvando Skywalker. Yoda scagliò la sua sciabola contro Sidious ed entrambi precipitarono al suolo sottoterra, mentre Sidious ridacchiò e quando Yoda tentò di rimuovere il suo cappuccio, trovò le vesti vuote. Di nuovo su Coruscant, Darth Sidious emerse dal luminoso altare sacrificale. L'illusione era finita e non riuscì a spezzare lo spirito del Maestro Jedi e il Signore Oscuro disse a Tirano che avrebbero avuto bisogno di più tempo per sconfiggere Yoda e distruggere l'Ordine Jedi. Verso la fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, Darth Sidious osservò attraverso l'ologramma una sessione di combattimento tra Lord Tyranus e il Generale Grievous. Tyranus ha tenuto una conferenza su Grievous sull'importanza di padroneggiare le sue abilità con la spada laser e di assicurarsi che la vittoria non sia spericolata. Sedendosi davanti a loro su una sedia meccanica, Sidious lodò il consiglio di Dooku e chiese a Grievous il rapporto dal fronte. Il generale disse al Signore dei Sith che le forze Jedi erano tese attraverso l'Outer Rim di cui Sidious sembrava soddisfatto. Darth Sidious ha poi detto a entrambi che era ora di colpire e di lanciare la loro operazione finale e ha chiesto a Grievous se tutto fosse pronto per la sua "missione speciale" e Grievous ha affermato al Signore Oscuro che tutto è a posto. Colpendo un devastante attacco alla capitale della Repubblica, il generale Grievous entrò con l'esercito dei Droidi e lanciò un'invasione su vasta scala del pianeta. La missione di Grievous era quella di catturare il Cancelliere Supremo che era protetto da una squadra di soldati clone e protettori Jedi. Attraverso l'intera ricerca Palpatine sembrava calmo ea volte sarcastico. Dopo aver eliminato i cloni, Grievous inseguì i Jedi e il Cancelliere per tutto il pianeta-città fino a disarmare il Jedi. Grievous catturò Palpatine e sembrò infastidito dalla sua natura carismatica. Più tardi il Cancelliere salì a bordo di una nave che lo portò alla nave ammiraglia Separatista La Mano Invisibile e fu trasportato nell'alta torre della guglia della nave e posto su un trono con le catene sui braccioli. Impostare gli eventi del terzo film. Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith “ Ancora una volta i Sith domineranno la galassia e avremo ... la pace. “ ~ Darth Sidious a Darth Vader. Palpatine / Darth Sidious è il principale antagonista di Revenge of the Sith . Apparve per la prima volta quando Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker arrivarono per salvarlo poco prima che Dooku intervenisse. Nella successiva battaglia con la spada laser, Palpatine osservò Dooku sottomettere Obi-Wan prima di farsi sconfiggere da Anakin, che ora stava confinando Dooku con le spade laser. Palpatine fu colpito e ordinò ad Anakin di uccidere Dooku su sua richiesta, che lui momentaneamente esitò prima di conformarsi. Dopo essere stato salvato, Palpatine ha iniziato a creare un'amicizia interattiva con Anakin e in seguito avrebbe rivelato la sua vera identità a lui. Anakin ha risposto riferendolo al Jedi, ma purtroppo si è reso conto che non poteva perdere il Signore dei Sith poiché pensava di aver bisogno di imparare il potere del lato oscuro per "salvare" sua moglie Padmé. Dopo che Anakin tradì i Jedi, il malvagio Signore dei Sith prese Anakin come suo apprendista e gli diede il titolo di " Darth Vader ". Sidious, sapendo che era giunto il momento, eseguì l'Ordine 66, che ordinò al suo esercito di cloni di uccidere i loro comandanti Jedi. Solo una manciata di una manciata sopravvisse, una delle quali era il Maestro Yoda. Yoda entrò nell'ufficio dell'imperatore e i due iniziarono una battaglia. Finì con Yoda costretta a fuggire e Sidious partì per il pianeta, Mustafar, dove Anakin stava combattendo il suo ex maestro, Obi-Wan. Quando arrivò Darth Sidious, trovò il corpo carbonizzato di Anakin che giaceva accanto a un fiume di lava. L'imperatore ordinò ai suoi soldati di trasportare Anakin a Coruscant in modo che potesse essere riparato. Sull'ampio pianeta urbano di Coruscant, Sidious supervisionò l'operazione mentre Anakin si trovava nella famosa armatura nera di Darth Vader. Sidious poi racconta ad Anakin, ora Darth Vader, che Anakin ha accidentalmente ucciso Padmé nella sua rabbia, facendo urlare il nuovo Signore dei Sith nella straziante disperazione. Con l'Impero Galattico ormai in controllo, i due signori oscuri videro la loro super arma, la Morte Nera, essere costruita. Star Wars Ribelli “ Sii paziente, mio vecchio amico. Per ora, invia un altro Inquisitore per cacciarli. “ ~ L'Imperatore ordina a Darth Vader di perseguire la Ribellione L'Imperatore continuò a rafforzare la sua presa sulla galassia. Informato di una cellula ribelle sul pianeta Lothal, Palpatine fece in modo che il Grande Inquisitore si occupasse del crescente risorgente. I ribelli riuscirono a distruggere una parte della Flotta Imperiale e uccisero il Grande Inquisitore nel processo guidato dal rinnegato Jedi Kanan Jarrus e Ezra Bridger. L'Imperatore mandò il suo apprendista a gestire la crescente minaccia dei ribelli. Dopo l'Assedio di Lothal, l'Imperatore fu contattato da Darth Vader dopo aver colpito un colpo critico alla cellula ribelle, e informato il suo Maestro che l'apprendista di Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, viveva e stava aiutando i ribelli. Questo piacque all'Imperatore quando vide questa opportunità di trovare altri Jedi sopravvissuti. Vader dichiarò al suo Maestro che preferiva cercare Obi-Wan ma gli fu detto di avere pazienza e ordinò al suo apprendista di inviare un altro Inquisitore per dare la caccia ai ribelli, Tano e altri Jedi non ancora scoperti. Episodio IV: una nuova speranza “ Il Senato Imperiale non ci interesserà più. Ho appena ricevuto la notizia che l'imperatore ha sciolto definitivamente il consiglio. Gli ultimi resti della Vecchia Repubblica sono stati spazzati via. “ ~ Il governatore Tarkin riferisce della dissoluzione del Senato da parte di Palpatine. L'Imperatore non ha fatto apparizione nel film, ma è citato dal Governatore Wilhuff Tarkin , che spiega allo staff della Morte Nera che l'Imperatore ha sciolto il Senato Imperiale (a causa del loro supporto segreto all'Alleanza Ribelle) e ha dato il controllo diretto a tutti governatori regionali dei sistemi controllati dall'Impero. Episodio V: The Empire Strikes Back “ Il figlio di Skywalker non deve diventare un Jedi. “ ~ L'imperatore a Darth Vader L'Imperatore fece una brevissima ma prima apparizione in una proiezione di ologramma mentre comunicava con Lord Vader. Disse a Vader di impedire al figlio di Anakin Skywalker, Luke, di diventare un Jedi, poiché poteva diventare una seria minaccia. Quando Vader suggerisce di consegnarlo al Lato Oscuro della Forza, l'Imperatore accetta e ordina a Vader di catturare Luke e portare il giovane Jedi prima di lui. Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi “ Tutto ciò che è accaduto lo ha fatto secondo il mio progetto. I tuoi amici, lassù sulla luna del santuario, stanno entrando in una trappola, come la tua flotta ribelle. Ero io che permisi all'Alleanza di conoscere la posizione del generatore di scudi. È abbastanza al sicuro dalla tua piccola banda pietosa. Un'intera legione delle mie migliori truppe li attende. Oh, temo che lo scudo deflettore sarà abbastanza operativo quando arrivano i tuoi amici. “ ~ Imperatore Palpatine a Luke Skywalker L'Imperatore riappare come principale antagonista. Nella trilogia originale, non apparve di persona fino al film finale, Return of the Jedi , anche se in quel momento parlò con Vader di un nuovo nemico che era forte nella Forza, Luke Skywalker, che era il figlio di Vader . In Return of the Jedi , Sidious appare a bordo della Death Star II, dove ha una breve conversazione con Darth Vader sul luogo in cui si trova Luke e sul loro piano per farlo lasciare il suo percorso Jedi per unirsi al lato oscuro. L'Imperatore ordinò a Darth Vader di catturare Luke Skywalker e portarlo davanti a lui. A bordo della Morte Nera II, Luke incontra per la prima volta l'Imperatore faccia a faccia. Sidious tenta di convincere Luke a soccombere al lato oscuro e unirsi a lui come nuovo apprendista al fianco di suo padre, ma Luke rifiuta l'offerta più volte e continua a resistere ai tentativi di Sidious e di suo padre di corromperlo. Successivamente, Sidious dà a Luca una visione delle flotte ribelli che difficilmente combattono le flotte dell'impero, ma in difficoltà contro la Morte Nera II. Quando Luke non ha altra scelta che uccidere l'Imperatore, usa la forza per riportare indietro la sua spada laser e ingaggia una battaglia con Vader nel tentativo di porre fine al regno del terrore dell'imperatore per sempre. Dopo che Luke sconfisse Vader nel duello, Sidious lo incoraggiò ad uccidere Vader e diventare il suo nuovo apprendista, (ironicamente lo stesso quando Sidious fece Vader uccidere Dooku). Quando Luke ha rifiutato, Darth Sidious si è infuriato e ha risposto attaccando Luke con Force Lightning, facendolo subire l'ira dell'Imperatore. Darth Vader, ora il rinato Anakin Skywalker non sopportava di vedere suo figlio soffrire così tanto, così ha afferrato l'Imperatore da dietro e lo ha scagliato fino alla sua morte sul fondo del pozzo principale del reattore, facendo esplodere il Signore dei Sith in uno scoppio di energia di forza che alla fine lo distrusse e pose fine al suo regno del terrore una volta per tutte. Sfortunatamente il lampo selvaggio proveniente dalle mani dell'Imperatore mentre Anakin lo portava alla fine si rivelò fatale per il cyborg e danneggiò il supporto vitale di Vader. Fortunatamente, lo stesso Anakin ha adempiuto l'antica profezia del prescelto uccidendo l'imperatore e salvando suo figlio dal soffrire dello stesso destino come lui. Poteri e abilità potenze *'La Forza' : nonostante la sua vecchiaia, Darth Sidious era immensamente potente e aveva una connessione incredibilmente forte con la Forza. Sidious era uno dei più potenti utenti della Forza nella storia della galassia. Il potenziale della forza di Sidious era rivaleggiato solo da Yoda. **'Telecinesi' : Darth Sidious era molto abile in Telecinesi, utilizzandolo sia come attacco offensivo o semplicemente come mezzo per mostrare il suo potere, quest'ultimo essendo prevalente quando usava l'abilità di rimuovere i raccoglitori di Luke Skywalker a bordo della seconda Morte mentre sollevava a malapena un dito. **'Force Push' : Sidious ha utilizzato Force push per inviare i suoi avversari a volare in aria, causandoli gravi ferite o disabilitandole temporaneamente / facendole perdere i sensi. **'Force Pull' : Sidious utilizzato Force pull per tirare i suoi avversari o oggetti verso di lui. **'Force Choke': come Darth Vader, Sidious utilizzava choke Force per indebolire, uccidere o intimidire i suoi avversari. **'Force Throw' : Sidious ha utilizzato Force Throw per far sì che gli oggetti, e persino gli individui, vengano lanciati verso un bersaglio a una velocità sorprendente. **'Mind Trick' : Sidious ha utilizzato il trucco della Mente per controllare la mente di altri esseri senzienti, tuttavia, non ha funzionato su individui che hanno una volontà molto forte. **'Visione forzata' : Sidious utilizzava la visione della Forza, per avere visioni del passato, del presente e del futuro; tuttavia, come tutti gli utenti della Forza, le sue visioni non erano sempre chiare o talvolta hanno visioni anche quando non stava utilizzando questo potere a volontà. **'Senso della Forza' : Sidious ha utilizzato il Senso della Forza per percepire le emozioni di un altro essere senziente, il futuro, le increspature nella Forza causate da eventi gravi o traumatici, il pericolo imminente e la presenza del lato della Luce. Tuttavia, in Return of the Jedi , per ragioni sconosciute, non fu in grado di percepire la presenza di Luke Skywalker, che era su Endor, a differenza di Darth Vader, che fu in grado di percepire facilmente la presenza di suo figlio. **'Force Lightning' : Sidious era un maestro del fulmine della Forza, che usava per torturare o uccidere i suoi avversari. Molto probabilmente è stata la sua mossa preferita. **'Force Jump' : Sidious utilizzato Force saltate per saltare o saltare a grandi distanze. **'Force Dash' : Sidious ha utilizzato Force Dash per muoversi a velocità sorprendenti. Abilità *'Abilità della spada laser' : Nonostante la sua vecchiaia, Darth Sidious era incredibilmente abile nel combattimento con la spada laser e un duellante estremamente dotato. Era uno dei più grandi duellanti della spada laser nella storia della galassia. Infatti, l'unica persona conosciuta per aver sconfitto apparentemente Sidious in combattimento con spada laser fu Mace Windu (tuttavia, in realtà, lanciò il combattimento per corrompere ulteriormente Anakin nell'uccidere Mace, poiché avrebbe potuto sconfiggere o uccidere quest'ultimo in qualsiasi momento ). Era uno dei pochi individui conosciuti in grado di combattere Yoda come un pari. Le abilità della spada laser di Sidious erano tali che aveva padroneggiato tutte le forme di combattimento con la spada laser e poteva passare da una forma di combattimento all'altra in modo fluido e senza sforzo. La tecnica e lo stile di combattimento di Sidious erano una combinazione di aggressività brutale e precisione letale, che lo rendevano un avversario quasi inarrestabile. Ironia della sorte, nonostante le abili abilità di duello di Sidious, era abbastanza sdegnoso nel combattere la spada laser in generale, credendo che i Sith fossero cresciuti oltre il bisogno di spade laser. Raramente usava le sue spade laser a meno che non fosse assolutamente necessario poiché lo identificano immediatamente come Sith. Continuava comunque a portare le armi, come un modo per deridere i Jedi. **'Forma I' : Sidious era altamente qualificato in Shii Cho. **'Forma II' : Sidious altamente specializzato in Makashi. **'Forma III' : Sidious era altamente qualificato a Soresu. **'Forma IV' : Sidious era altamente qualificato ad Ataru. **'Modulo V' : Sidious era altamente qualificato in Shien / Djem So. **'Forma VI' : Sidious era altamente qualificato a Niman. **'Modulo VII' : Sidious era estremamente abile in Juyo / Vaapad. **'Jar'Kai' : Sidious era un maestro di Jar'Kai. *'Genius-Level Intellect / Master Tactician / Leader / Manipulator' : Darth Sidious era incredibilmente intelligente; la sua intelligenza e saggezza erano rivaleggiate solo da Yoda, Darth Vader e Luke Skywalker. Come leader dell'Ordine dei Sith, era un tattico molto abile e un leader molto capace. Era molto manipolativo, poiché era in grado di manipolare facilmente le persone direttamente o indirettamente per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi. Sidious riuscì persino a manipolare e ingannare Anakin Skywalker, un genio a tutti gli effetti, a diventare il suo apprendista e trasformarlo contro l'Ordine Jedi. Armi e equipaggiamenti spade laser L'arma e il possesso di Darth Sidious erano le sue due spade laser rosse, le cui impugnature erano intarsiate di metallo Electrum color oro e fatte di lega Phrik, che le rendeva indistruttibili, anche per le altre spade laser. Le armi portavano la stessa apparenza l'una all'altra, a meno che uno non fosse rivestito in una lega nera sconosciuta. Essendo un mecenate delle arti, le spade laser erano elegantemente lavorate con l'abilità di un artigiano e erano abbastanza piccole da poter essere facilmente nascoste nelle sue maniche. Mentre era in carica come Cancelliere supremo, Palpatine / Sidious teneva sempre una delle sue spade laser nascosta all'interno di una statua di neuranio sulla sua scrivania nel suo ufficio in caso di emergenze. Entrambe le spade laser furono utilizzate insieme una volta nel suo duello su Mandalore contro il suo ex apprendista, Darth Maul, e il fratello di Maul, Savage Oppress. *'Prima spada laser' : Darth Sidious ha costruito la sua prima spada laser a lama rossa durante il suo apprendistato sotto Darth Plagueis. Rimarrebbe in suo possesso fino alla sua morte, ma non si sa cosa gli sia successo dopo la morte di Sidious. *'Seconda spada laser' : ad un certo punto Darth Sidious aveva costruito una seconda spada laser a lama rossa. Rimarrebbe in suo possesso fino al suo duello contro Mace Windu, quando fu cacciato dalla finestra dell'ufficio di Palpatine. Poiché Sidious considerava le spade laser dei Sith come solo esistenti per schernire le armi dei Jedi, seguendo l'Ordine 66, Sidious non portava alcuna spada laser e preferiva usare la forza come sua arma. Altre apparenze Darth Sidious ha fatto diverse altre apparizioni in altri programmi televisivi. Alcuni esempi sono Family Guy (quando Cleveland cercò di uccidere Quagmire ), e lo scienziato pazzo suonò una volta come l'imperatore Palpatine / Darth Sidious nello speciale Star Wars Robot Chicken . Quando gli sviluppatori realizzarono uno speciale di Star Wars Family Guy , Carter Pewterschmidt interpretò The Emperor, ma fu invece conosciuto come Emperor Carter. Citazioni “ Hai mai sentito la Tragedia di Darth Plagueis the Wise? “ ~ Palpatine inizia a raccontare ad Anakin del leggendario Signore dei Sith, Darth Plagueis. “ Darth Plagueis era un Oscuro Signore dei Sith così potente e saggio da poter usare la Forza per influenzare i midi-cloriani per creare la vita. Aveva una tale conoscenza del Lato Oscuro, riusciva persino a impedire che morissero quelli a cui teneva. “ ~ Palpatine parla della tragedia di Darth Plagueis. “ Ironico. Potrebbe salvare gli altri dalla morte, ma non se stesso. (Anakin: È possibile imparare questo potere?) Non da un Jedi. “ ~ Palpatine e Anakin sui poteri di Plagueis e su come impararli. “ ENERGIA! POTERE ILLIMITATO! “ ~ Darth Sidious uccide Mace Windu. “ Giovane pazzo, solo ora, capisci ... le tue deboli abilità non sono all'altezza del potere del lato oscuro!?! “ ~ L'imperatore Palpatine che insulta Luke Skywalker. “ Ora, giovane Skywalker, morirai. “ ~ Le ultime parole di Palpatine prima che Darth Vader lo getta nel pozzo e lo uccide. banalità *Leader storici come Adolf Hitler, Julius Caesar e Joseph Stalin sono stati l'influenza principale del suo personaggio. *Palpatine / Sidious (dopo il suo 'sfregio') condivide una forte somiglianza con il Dracula nel 1992 con il film Dracula . Ha anche una forte somiglianza con l'incarnazione del 2008 di Davros . *Nella sceneggiatura originale di The Empire Strikes Back, Palpatine si chiamava Cos Dashit , un capo burattino controllato dai Moff. Non aveva alcuna connessione con la Forza. Tuttavia, Lucas lo sostituì come la mente principale della Saga. *Darth Sidious è spesso considerato uno dei cattivi più malvagi di sempre, poiché ha portato miliardi di vittime e pianeti distrutti intorno alla sua galassia durante il suo regno. *Sin dalla prima versione dei film, Darth Sidious è diventato un personaggio iconico, insieme a Vader. È anche il secondo cattivo più ricorrente di Star Wars, secondo solo a Vader. *Anche se Darth Sidious è il principale antagonista di Star Wars: The Clone Wars , il suo personaggio Sith è stato visto solo in 16 episodi su 121 episodi in totale. Sidious è stato visto solo in 1 episodio nella Stagione 1 ( Cloak of Darkness ), 3 episodi nella Stagione 2 ( Holocron Heist , Children of the Force e Duchessa di Mandalore ), 2 episodi nella Stagione 3 ( Nightsisters e Ghost of Mortis , quest'ultimo come una visione futura per Anakin), 2 episodi nella Stagione 4 ( Fuga da Kadavo e Shadow Warrior ), 2 episodi nella Stagione 5, incluso "Revival" se sorride dopo aver appreso la sopravvivenza di Maul, implicando la sua identità (e l'altro è The Lawless ), e 7 episodi della sesta stagione ( The Unknown of Orders , An Old Friend , The Rise of Clovis , Crisis at the Heart , Voices and Sacrifice , l'ultimo è anche il finale della serie). *Il capo supremo Snoke ha preso il posto di Palpatine nella nuova trilogia di Star Wars. Categoria:Cattivi di Star Wars Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi dei film di fantascienza Categoria:Fame di Potere Categoria:Traditori Categoria:Mente diabolica Categoria:Mostro Completo Categoria:Tiranni Categoria:Dittatori Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi in carne ed ossa Categoria:Cattivi dei libri Categoria:Cattivi dei fumetti Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi sofisticati Categoria:Cattivi ricchi Categoria:Maestro Manipolatore Categoria:Maestro Oratore Categoria:Sadici Categoria:Leader Categoria:Torturatori Categoria:Cattivi simbolici Categoria:Cospiratori Categoria:Usurpatori Categoria:Schiavisti Categoria:Cattivi in cerca dell'immortalità Categoria:Funzionari corrotti Categoria:Combattenti Categoria:Legale Malvagio Categoria:Bugiardi Categoria:Cattivi iracondi Categoria:Cattivi defunti Categoria:Cattivi morti in disgrazia Categoria:Cattivi arroganti Categoria:Nemico Mortale